


Youngest Leaders

by chengsandagan111



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengsandagan111/pseuds/chengsandagan111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rael took a deep breath while staring at himself through his mirror, eye-to-eye. He saw some old images of Rajak flashing in his mind. Although years has passed, Rael's still confused about his brother's death. He just can't get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngest Leaders

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before, I used to hate Rael for being bossy, grumpy and being a little yandere guy. But when I saw him idolize his brother, I started to like him and that's why I made this. :)

**Youngest Leaders**

By: **chengsandagan111**

Rael took a deep breath while staring at himself through his mirror. He's now wearing the Lukedonia family leaders robe just like the one he saw last time on his brother- Rajak.

Staring at himself eye-to-eye, Rael saw some old images of Rajak flashing in his mind. Starting when he first saw Rajak's face while training up to the last time he saw his brother's face whe n they're still in Seoul, Korea. Although years has passed, Rael's still confused about his brother's death. He just can't get over it.

_Brother... I never thought that I will be so unhappy wearing this. I wanted to be a family leader before, but now... all I wanted now is justice... I'll make them pay for taking you away from me... Brother..._

His cold and blank stare slowly turned into a furious glare. His power started to rage but he have to keep it down. Grandia is unnecessary this time.

Rael closed his eyes for a moment and tried to recall all of the important advises that Rajak and the Noblesse have told him before this day came.

After calming himself, Rael wore his cloak and left his room. It's time to go to the palace. The Lord Raskreia will acknowledge the newest family leaders today.

He arrived at the palace just in time. Rael saw Regis standing by the gate of the throne room. Patiently waiting for it to finally open.

"You're shaking." Rael started. Standing beside the Landegre clan's descendant few steps away. His eyes darted at the gate in front of them.

"I- I am not!" Regis growled and clenched his hand.

Rael smirked and didn't glanced at Regis. He thought that maybe today, the throne room's gate seems more interesting to look at, plus he's not in the mood to bicker with Regis.

Finally, the gate opened. The Landegre and Kertia family's descendants walked in. Straight, brave, proud, calm, composed. Elegant.

The two kneeled and bowed their heads. Crossing their right hand over their chests. The other family leaders standing on their opposite sides, watching the two of them.

"I, Rael Kertia, salute the Lord."

"I, Regis K. Landegre, salute the Lord."

"Do you know why you're here?" The Lord Raskreia asked.

"...Rael Kertia." She continued.

"...we are here to be acknowledged as the newest family leaders by you, Lord." Rael replied as humble as he could.

"Stand both of you..." The Lord Raskreia ordered.

The gate opened once again, letting the Noblesse walk in, followed by Frankenstein. Rael and Regis restrained themselves to glance behind them. They know that it will be disrespectful if they turned their backs against the Lord in an occasion like this.

Rai and Frankenstein stood few steps away behind the two young noble leaders. Soon enough, the ceremony finally started.

The ceremony contained few questions asked by the other leaders. Solemnly swearing to the Lord and to themselves that they will protect their homeland, Lukedonia, with all their might. To respect, to trust and to not betray anyone. To hear and obey, to bear their responsibilities and obligations, to make their best decisions. To use and not abuse their powers and to prove that they are worthy of being called a 'family leader'.

"Rael Kertia and Regis Landegre, congratulations on being a family leaders." The Lord Raskreia announced.

Everyone clapped their hands and let the noise echoed throughout the throne room for a moment.

"Congratulations." The Noblesse greeted the two young leaders.

"Th- thank you, S- Sir Raizel." Rael and Regis replied with an astonished look on their faces.

"Congratulations, Rael." Seira greeted.

"Th- thank you, Seira." The Kertia clan's youngest assassin replied. Trying to suppress his warming cheeks.

Later then, Rael, Seira, Regis along with Frankenstein went to the Noblesse's mansion. This calls for celebration.

Frankenstein lead everyone to the function room, and as soon as he opened the door, they saw Tao wearing his widest grin and a party hat on his head.

"Surprise! Congratulations!" Tao greeted cheerfully after throwing the confetti and made sure that it will sprinkle to all of them.

Takeo holding a full tray of cake and M21 holding a pitcher of juice.

The whole function room was perfectly decorated. There's a three meter long- two meter wide banner with a 'Congratulations to our young leaders!' written and hanging on the wall with Rael and Regis's names in it. The paper chains with different colors and balloons on the ceiling. Different foods steaming on the dining table, the elegant table setting, everything was perfect.

"Tao..." Frankenstein called. Glaring at the computer geek with a deadliest smile on his face.

"Y- yes, boss?" Tao replied. Untying his pink apron around his waist.

"Did you make all of these?" The Dark spear master asked. Walking closer to Tao.

"Haha! Yes, boss." The computer geek admitted. Scratching the back of his head while awkwardly smiling. Sensing that he's now in deep purplish trouble.

And before Frankenstein's dark and deadly aura could ruin everything, Rai called everyone and started to eat.

"...I'm sure Sir Rajak is very proud of you. Right guys? Cheers?" Tao cheerfully said, glancing at everyone while raising his glass.

"We are all proud. Cheers!" Frankenstein added. Raising his cup as well.

"Cheers! For our young leaders!" The computer geek continued and made everyone do the same thing.

_Our... young leaders...?_

Rael glanced at Tao then onto Frankenstein, he wanted to protest about the word 'our' but he didn't know that Rai was watching him. He smiled at Rai and finally raised his glass.

_I owe you this day, brother..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I never wanted Rael to be so sad in this whole story so I asked for some help, thanks for the company of Rai.
> 
> Fan art of Youngest Leaders can be seen here:
> 
> chengsandagan111. deviantart art/ Youngest- Leaders- colored- edition- 592579634
> 
> (Just kindly erase the spaces, thank you!)


End file.
